


Share a Coke with Margaery

by sunkelles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Humor, Share a Coke with your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes great romances begin with bottles of Coke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share a Coke with Margaery

**Author's Note:**

> If there was an archive warning for "extremely out of character" I would check that, but there isn't one. So no archive warnings apply.

Sansa has resigned herself to the fact that she will never find her name on the crappy little trinkets that they sell at gas stations. There has never been another girl at her school with her name, and she has honestly never met another person named Sansa. 

Her parents gave her siblings normal names. John, Robert, Anna, Brandon and _Richard_ all find their names on luggage tags. They all find pre-made pens and mugs and stupid merch that none of them really need.

What sort of a weird-ass name is Sansa?

 

Yeah, yeah, yeah. She remembers when she had complained about her name to her mother. 

“Mom,” her petulant, eight year old self had asked, “why did you name me Sansa?” 

“You were named after my grandmother,” her mother, Caitlin, a woman with a _normal_ name said. 

“But it’s so weird,” she whined. 

“Stop that,” her mother scolded, “Sansa is a wonderful name. And it’s yours.” 

“But I never find my name on stuff like John and Robb and Anna do,” Sansa said, “and substitutes always say it wrong.”

“How do you mispronounce Sansa?” Her mother asked. 

“Sarah,” she said, “or Sahn-sah.” her mother rolled her eyes. 

“It isn’t that hard, darling,” she had said, as she placed a kiss on her daughter’s forehead. Sansa hadn’t been happy about it, but also hadn’t protested.

There’s never been any use arguing with her mother. And she’s almost gotten over not finding her name on any of the shitty name merchandise at convenience stores and gift shops.

 

 

That is before Coke bottles start having names on them. Now, she's not sure she's ever wanted a normal name more in her life. 

 

She’s twenty one year old. She shouldn’t care whether or not she finds a Coke with her name on it. She probably wouldn’t, either, if the first six pack of Coke bottles she buys during the campaign didn’t have the names of three out of her five siblings on them. Share a Coke with Anna, Brandon, and John.

_God fucking damn it_ , she thinks, but she tries to stay calm. At least she hasn't found one that says Robert yet. She can take comfort in that.

 

The next time she goes to buy Cokes, she finds one that says Robert and she lets out a frustrated little scream. A few days later, she picks up a Coke at a Quick Shop that says Richard. She puts it back, and the next Coke says Ned. She puts it back angrily, and grabs a Pepsi instead.

 

 

She goes to Walmart a few Thursdays after that, to pick up groceries and more embarrassingly, to see if she can find a bottle of Coke with her name on it. She checks one of the mini fridges by the check out lines. Her heart nearly stops when she sees it, but it slows down when she reads it more closely.

“Share a Coke with _Sarah,_ ” she says in disappointment. She slips the bottle back into the refrigerator, and gets in the checkout line. The woman in front of her, with the tightly curled brown hair glances at her own bottle of Coke.

  
“Share a Coke with Sansa?” she asks aloud, to no one in particular. 

“Wait,” Sansa says, pushing past her own cart, “did you say Sansa?” 

“Um,” the other woman says in confusion, “yes?” 

“Can I have that bottle?” She asks.

“What?” The woman asks, and she seems even more confused than she was to start with. Her bright green sundress seems much too dressy for their local Walmart. 

“That bottle has my name on it,” Sansa says, almost desperately, “I have to have it.”

“I’ll tell you what,” the woman says, and her voice sounds smooth and flirtatious, “I’ll give you the bottle if you agree to share it with me.” 

“Is that you asking me on a date?” Sansa asks, and she’s a bit embarrassed to admit how much the idea excites her. 

“It depends,” the other woman says as the bemused cashier starts bagging her items, “would you say yes?” 

“If you throw in a glass of wine I’m yours,” Sansa says. The woman gathers up her bags and tosses them in her cart. 

“How about tomorrow at seven” she says.

“Where?” Sansa asks. 

“The Italian restaurant across the street,” the woman says. As she takes a sticky note out of her brown leather purse, and scribbles down her digits. She places of gingerly in Sansa’s fingers, and then gives her the Coke. 

“A show of my good faith,” she says dramatically, as she turns away. 

“Wait,” Sansa asks, grasping the bottle tightly between her fingers, “what’s your name?” 

“Margaery,” the woman says, with a dazzling smile. Sansa grasps the piece of paper in her hand, and shoves it into her purse. She knows that she’ll be texting Margaery as soon as she gets back to her apartment. After she checks out, she sends Jeyne a pic of her new Coke bottle, and tells her, “you won’t believe what happened today.” She’s excited to tell this story.

 

 

And she just can’t _wait_ for her date tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super duper American, like live in the Midwest sort of American. So the mispronunciation of Sansa is me trying to imitate the way they say in on the show, because that sounds really weird to me. Just a random note.


End file.
